


关于一起大型失踪案件的记录

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poor Ron, everything is Ron's fault, one day I dreamed a dream…
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: •　总之内啥各位，几天前我又做了个梦•　我的梦都什么德行你们清楚（望天•　我到底整天都在梦什么玩意儿啊？！





	关于一起大型失踪案件的记录

  
  
  
_**英国，伦敦，魔法部。** _   
_**地下二层，魔法法律执行司。** _   
_**审讯室。** _   
  


 

* * *

  
  
傲罗波特：……如果没问题的话现在我们就可以开始——  
德拉科：不，实际上我有问题，为什么我是第一个？  
傲罗波特：？？？  
德拉科：显然我不是第一个受害者也不是最后一个，所以为什么我是第一个被审讯的？  
傲罗波特：让我澄清一下，这并不是审讯，这是取证。  
德拉科：好像我会信你似的，很显然这就是“看啊这起案子牵扯到了一个前食死徒让我们直接给他定罪吧”的日常操作！！  
傲罗波特：马尔福——  
德拉科：你们这些魔法部的废物！饭桶！我已经在这件事上浪费了三天！三天！！你知道这能带来多大的影响吗？！我要走了。  
傲罗波特：德拉科——！

 

 

  
  
赫敏：……我的意思是，当然！这是个很严重的情况！我们都没有考虑过，但我还是好奇究竟是什么造成的，特别是在现在证物已经消失了的情况下。这是一项很大的突破你不这么认为吗哈利？如果我们在上学时就发现了——  
傲罗波特：赫敏！！我们能把研究放在取证之后吗？！

 

 

  
  
卢娜：骚扰虻都不见了。  
傲罗波特：嗯……抱歉？  
卢娜：它们喜欢有活力的迹象，所以现在我看不到我身上的骚扰虻。  
傲罗波特：……恭喜？所以，卢娜，你还记不记得——  
卢娜：哦！是的！我是对的不是吗？我告诉了潘西只要跟着恩索兹的轨迹走——  
傲罗波特：恩索兹？  
卢娜：是的！它们是找人的好帮手！特别是在拥有想找的那个人的个人物品的情况下……  
傲罗波特：恩索兹到底是他妈的什么东西？！

 

 

  
  
纳西莎：给我一个合理的解释，波特先生。  
傲罗波特（抖）：我相信在整理完所有人的发言后，我可以给你解释，纳……马尔福太太。  
纳西莎：不，这不是我要说的，我想知道为什么我还不能见到我儿子。  
傲罗波特：？？？？  
纳西莎：是的我看到他了，但是为什么不允许我和他说话？！他是嫌疑人吗！  
傲罗波特：……纳西莎，请冷静，这只是走程序……  
纳西莎：我不在乎什么程序，如果再有人敢挡在我面前，不用魔杖我也能把他掐死。  
傲罗波特：好的……我会传达这句话的……现在请冷静下来我能听你的证词了吗？

 

 

  
  
乔治：天才！！！！！！！  
傲罗波特：梅林啊，乔治——  
乔治：我们要赚翻了！！！！  
傲罗波特：我对此十分怀疑——  
乔治：如果把这项技术卖给魔法部或者圣芒戈——  
傲罗波特：住手！！！！  
  


 

 

  
露比：露比是个坏精灵！露比让西茜小姐失望了！露比没能把德拉科少爷带回来！  
傲罗波特：嘘——嘘！没事的好吗？西茜小姐和德拉科少爷都还好好的！  
露比：可是西茜小姐让露比带德拉科少爷回家！  
傲罗波特：等这一切结束后你就可以带他们回家了，我保证。  
露比（撞桌子）：露比是个坏精灵！露比是个坏精灵！  
傲罗波特：德拉科！！纳西莎！！你们谁能来阻止一下你们的家养小精灵自杀！？

 

 

  
  
罗恩：你看上去像是刚被人从垃圾堆里扒出来，哥们儿。  
傲罗波特：这都是你的错。  
罗恩：……  
傲罗波特：沉默是没用的，罗恩，接受现实。这都是你的错。  
罗恩：……  
傲罗波特：全部，都是，你的，错。  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
德拉科：我还记得什么？真的吗，波特，这就是你能想到的最好的问题？  
傲罗波特：德拉科——  
德拉科：好吧，越早说完越早离开是吧？我可以确定我的记忆只停留在韦斯莱让我顺路把一件东西捎给韦斯莱……  
傲罗波特：哪一个？  
德拉科（翻白眼）：有趣的那个韦斯莱让我把一件东西捎给黄鼠狼，而当我到地方之后……  
傲罗波特：捎的是什么东西？  
德拉科：这和案情有关系吗？你到底还听不听！  
傲罗波特：我需要一切细节才能判断究竟发生了什么。  
德拉科：我懂了，你就是在套我的话，你就是怀疑我是这一切的幕后黑手，想看我的回答和韦斯莱的证词是不是一样——  
傲罗波特：我没有！我发誓没有！为什么没两句话就会变成你在审问我？！  
德拉科：哦！你终于露出马脚了是吗？！你承认这是审问了！Fuck you Potter！我就知道这是个阴谋，从他妈的几年前开始——  
傲罗波特：我没有！天呐！我发誓！！你闭嘴听我解释！！

 

 

  
  
潘西：我不知道在你们面前是什么样，但事实就是德拉科是个很守时的人，所以我从六点等到六点零五之后我终于忍不住了……  
傲罗波特：等等，你的耐心只有五分钟？  
潘西：如果他会让你等一个小时那也不是我的错，但每次和我有约时，德拉科总是准时，不要太嫉妒。  
潘西：……波特，你刚才是魔力暴动炸了墨水瓶吗？  
  


 

 

  
傲罗波特：……也就是说根据圣芒戈的诊断证明，德拉科唯一受到的伤害是他在倒地时脑袋撞到了桌腿，而这甚至还没有造成瘀伤。同时他的疲劳症状也基本全都消失了，我毫不怀疑他能徒手掐死我。  
纳西莎：我明白了，这就是你脖子上有个手印的原因吗？  
傲罗波特：…what the fuck?! 有手印？！  
纳西莎：那么，哈利，你现在可以开始提问了。  
傲罗波特：好吧……是什么使你意识到德拉科失踪了？  
纳西莎：你知道，德拉科搬出了庄园后我很少干涉他的生活，但那天潘西给我寄了封信，里面写着一个幻影移形坐标。  
傲罗波特：潘西？

 

 

  
  
卢娜：哦，那是我寄的，没错，用了潘西的猫头鹰。  
傲罗波特：为什么你会用到潘西的猫头鹰？  
卢娜：碰巧当时我在潘西的工作室，你知道的，我们一直在讨论时装的问题。她当时走得太匆忙了，而且一直没回来，所以我就把地址寄了出去然后跟着纳乌迪去找潘西。  
傲罗波特：纳乌迪又是他妈的什么东西？！

 

 

  
  
傲罗波特：就现场的布局来看——  
赫敏：是的我还记得，说到这个，我已经提醒罗恩多少次了，不要在家里做这种危险的事情！哪怕他有一点脑子记得要开窗就不会出现这个后果了！  
傲罗波特：赫敏，你可以回去后对罗恩当面说……  
赫敏：你以为我没说吗？我说到自己都烦了！说到底为什么魔药必须要在密闭空间进行？大多数情况下这都是没有一点道理的！  
傲罗波特：德拉科可能会说——  
赫敏：我知道马尔福会说什么，谢谢。就算真的有影响，难道制作魔药时就不能带上防毒面具之类的吗？等等，魔法界不会没有防毒面具吧？  
  


 

 

  
乔治：防毒面具？麻瓜的东西？它是用来干什么的哈利？  
傲罗波特：嗯……基本上就是如果你带上它，就可以防止有毒气体伤害自己。  
乔治：太棒了！这些天注定就是我发现新商机的日子！我决定了，我们要开展麻瓜代购服务！  
傲罗波特：……等等？你重复一遍你要干啥？？  
  


 

 

  
露比：德拉科少爷不应该睡在那种地方！就连德拉科少爷还是个孩子的时候露比都不会让他倒在地上的！至少要铺上地毯！！  
傲罗波特：好了露比，我们现在不是来讨论德拉科少爷小时候的事的。  
露比：德拉科少爷小时候特别活泼！没办法让他呆在床上！所以露比会把他带到铺着厚地毯的玩具室！  
傲罗波特：露比——  
露比：露比为了西茜小姐留下了好多德拉科少爷小时候的照片！  
傲罗波特：露——等等，你说你有德拉科小时候的照片？

 

 

  
  
罗恩：我发誓哥们儿，我真的不知道发生了什么。  
傲罗波特：我也发誓罗恩，除了你以外剩下的人都是纯粹的受害者，如果你不把你记住的所有东西都告诉我我就把赫敏出差这些天你都干了什么全都告诉她。  
罗恩：……小白鼬把你带坏了，哈利。  
傲罗波特：相信我，如果是德拉科，他现在已经掐死你了。  
罗恩：这就是你脖子上为什么有个手印的原因是吗？  
傲罗波特：……回到正题。  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
德拉科：我睡着了。  
傲罗波特：……然后？  
德拉科：还需要什么然后？我睡着了，这几个字你哪个听不懂？  
傲罗波特：不是，我的意思是，当然！我们都很清楚！在我过去的时候，你们所有人都处于昏迷状态——  
德拉科：睡着，波特，是睡着，不是昏迷。技术上来说昏迷是指完全意识丧失的一种类型，而睡眠是——  
傲罗波特：停下，停下德拉科，我的生命中不需要两个赫敏。  
德拉科：拿我和格兰杰对比，我就当是夸奖了。但你不觉得现在说这话已经晚了点儿吗波特？  
傲罗波特：哦，滚开，马尔福！  
  


 

 

  
乔治：哈利，你相信我，我还是在乎罗恩的安危的！  
傲罗波特：所以，你看到失踪了一天的罗恩和德拉科一个压一个倒在地上的第一反应是大笑，而不是把他们喊醒或者查找原因？  
乔治：是啊！  
傲罗波特：然后下一秒你就因为呼吸加速晕……不对，也睡着了？  
乔治：没错！  
傲罗波特：……我怎么一点也不意外呢。

 

 

  
  
潘西：当我闯进去的时候我就看到——  
傲罗波特：等等，帕金森，所以你到底是怎么知道德拉科在哪儿的？  
傲罗波特：帕金森？  
傲罗波特：……帕金森？潘西！不要装傻！！  
  


 

 

  
卢娜：可是那看起来真的很可爱！  
傲罗波特：几个一米八多的大男人七仰八叉倒在地上你管这叫可爱？  
卢娜：哈利，你太过分了，潘西是女孩子。  
傲罗波特：说到潘西，她到底是怎么知道德拉科在哪儿的？  
卢娜：哦，具体情况我也不知道，我怀疑是有哈克拉古帮她搜集到了需要的信息。因为就我所知，她带着一个笔记本回来后就开始写写画画，然后得到了那个坐标。  
傲罗波特：我已经不想问哈克拉古究竟是他妈的什么东西了，但是谁能告诉我，这个女人为什么不考虑当傲罗？  
  


 

 

  
露比：这是德拉科少爷刚学会爬的时候！那是他最喜欢的独角兽毛绒玩具！  
傲罗波特：梅林啊……  
露比：这是德拉科少爷的一岁生日！西茜小姐做了个特别大的蛋糕！还不让露比帮忙！  
傲罗波特：戈德里克啊……  
露比：这是德拉科少爷第一次骑上扫帚！看——  
傲罗波特：萨拉查啊……  
露比：……哈利·波特少爷需要露比做什么吗？哈利·波特少爷的鼻子在流血。

 

 

  
  
纳西莎：我真的不记得发生了什么，我甚至不确定我有没有看到我儿子。  
傲罗波特：可以理解，考虑到当时的状况，基本每个人都是这样。  
纳西莎：所以为什么会有这套麻烦的程序？  
傲罗波特：嗯……走形式需要？  
纳西莎：我要见我儿子。  
傲罗波特：好的！没问题！你现在可以去找德拉科了！请顺便帮我带句话等我处理完这些就去找他！

 

 

  
  
赫敏：如果从头开始说，那么在门钥匙归还处我没看到你们的时候，我就意识到事情有些不对了。  
傲罗波特：嗯……抱歉，我当时在加班……  
赫敏：不，哈利，我知道你最近工作忙。我主要是指罗恩。笑话店的工作没有任何理由能让他在一直知道我什么时候回来并且约好了见面的情况下放我鸽子。  
傲罗波特（叹气）：对。  
赫敏：所以，我的第一反应就是去了对角巷，这才发现笑话店居然没开门，我问了其他人，他们告诉我店铺已经有两天没开门了。之后你也清楚了，我给你发了个守护神信息然后回了家——  
傲罗波特：接下来发生什么我都知道了，辛苦了赫敏，你刚出差回来，应该回去休息。  
赫敏：那你呢，哈利？你至少已经连续在办公室待了三天。  
傲罗波特：等我解决完罗恩的烂摊子我会回去睡的！罗恩！现在给我滚进来！！

 

 

  
  
傲罗波特：从、头、开、始。首先，你在家里架了个坩埚到底是想干什么的？  
罗恩：嗯……你知道我们最近在研发新的商品……  
傲罗波特：你们永远都在研发新的商品。  
罗恩：好吧，没错。这是我的主意，我一直想改良速效逃课糖，你知道，它的模式太固定的话更容易被发现，销量就会不好。店里的工具乔治都占着，所以我就在家里试着改良它，正好赫敏也不在——等等，赫敏这下肯定知道了是吧？  
傲罗波特：你才意识到吗，罗恩？  
罗恩：……我完蛋了！我要死了！  
傲罗波特：在你死之前先把事情说清楚！！  
罗恩：好吧！总之就是我也不知道究竟哪一步出错了或者哪些原料产生了反应，既然赫敏已经知道了我们总可以让她看看的对吧？实在不行还有马尔福，他不是圣芒戈的药剂师吗，总之我无意间制造了一种——（疯狂比划）——强效的安眠气体。以至于在完成时自己直接睡着了。  
傲罗波特：这他妈听起来像个过时了的笑话。  
罗恩：面对操蛋的现实吧，哥们儿。不过你能告诉我接下来发生了什么吗？为什么会有一群人倒在我家客厅地板上？  
傲罗波特：好吧……谁让它比起案子这更像是一出闹剧。首先是德拉科，你知道，他和乔治之间有一种奇妙的友谊（罗恩插嘴：在恶作剧我的方面，对，一点儿没错。），他去店里给泰迪买下次带去的礼物时被乔治拜托了给你捎点儿东西——顺便一提，因为他戏精天赋的突然爆发我没能问出来到底是什么，你小心点儿——他知道你家的坐标，幻影移形到门厅后刚发现你倒在地上，自己也晕了——不对，用他的话说，是睡着了。  
罗恩：这两个词有区别吗？  
傲罗波特：相信我，你不会想和他讨论这个问题的。  
傲罗波特：在这之后是乔治，因为你第二天没有去上班所以决定去看看你是不是出了什么问题，但显然他对你的担心有限，当他看到你和德拉科都倒在地上睡着了的时候直接爆笑了出来，这导致他呼吸加快吸入气体的速度变快，还没来及吵醒你们他自己也睡着了。  
罗恩：我就说我怎么梦见了一只会狂笑的蜘蛛。  
傲罗波特：然后是潘西·帕金森，因为她和德拉科约好周六一起喝下午茶什么的，但德拉科迟到了五分钟——  
罗恩：就五分钟？！  
傲罗波特：要么是这个女人对守时有可怕的执着，要么是她发火的时候很可怕，但总之帕金森用了什么我永远也问不出来的手段收集了德拉科前一天的行程并且不知道怎么的搞到了你家的坐标，然后她就直接过去了。  
罗恩：是时候给房子周围安上反幻影显形咒了。  
傲罗波特：赫敏会用“我早就告诉过你”的眼神看你的。  
傲罗波特：然而在帕金森去你家之前，她在她的工作室里，卢娜恰好也在。于是，等了半天也没等到帕金森回去的卢娜用帕金森的猫头鹰把写着你家地址的坐标寄给了纳西莎，同时她也去找你们了。  
罗恩：我不相信卢娜不认识我家的坐标。  
傲罗波特：你真的要试图搞清卢娜在想什么吗？  
罗恩：……不，还是算了，谢谢。  
傲罗波特：显然卢娜认为你们所有人叠着躺在地上睡觉很可爱，而芙南蝴聚集的地方不会有危险，所以她兴奋地想要找相机，在找到之前就倒在了沙发上。  
罗恩：等等，芙南蝴是他妈的什么玩意儿？  
傲罗波特：收到信的纳西莎最初还是比较冷静的，她派了一个家养小精灵露比去把德拉科带回来，但是在露比从那么多睡死的人中找到德拉科之前，家养小精灵也被安眠气体影响了。  
罗恩：Bloody hell！  
傲罗波特：由于家养小精灵也没回来，纳西莎就亲自——  
罗恩：等一下，哈利。知道我家地址的也就算了，纳西莎·马尔福难道不该警惕一点先向傲罗报案吗？  
傲罗波特：你认为一个为了自己儿子敢看着伏地魔的眼睛撒谎的女人在儿子失踪两天后有什么事儿干不出来？  
罗恩：问这个问题是我的错。  
傲罗波特：最后，终于赫敏回来了，她发现你没有去接她店也没开门后给我送了个守护神消息，等我到达现场看到的就是一个气急败坏的赫敏一屋子倒地熟睡的人和一个被清除干净了的坩埚。  
罗恩：然后我们都醒了。  
傲罗波特：然后你们都醒了。  
哈利：……你还有什么需要补充的吗，罗恩？  
罗恩：……我真的很抱歉，哥们儿。  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
　　哈利将记录整理好，拿起搭在椅背上的傲罗长袍，心累地叹气。  
　　傲罗司除了几个值班的傲罗以外基本已经空了，刚才一群吵吵闹闹的证人们也都离开了魔法部。德拉科･马尔福在茶水室，看起来正打算续一杯咖啡。  
　　哈利径直走了过去，从背后紧紧搂住德拉科的腰，将一口气吹到金发巫师苍白的后颈上。  
　　德拉科哼了一声；“终于结束了？”  
　　哈利点点头，顺势蹭了蹭德拉科的脖子。  
　　“这根本不是什么大案子——这他妈根本就不是案子，你是傲罗的头儿，波特！这种情况随便一个初级傲罗都能处理！”  
　　“为什么又变回波特了……”哈利闷声抱怨。  
　　“在我生气的时候你就是波特。”  
　　“说是这么说……”哈利难过地呻吟，“可你看看牵扯上的都是什么人！还有你妈妈，特别是你妈妈！她差点儿把那几个值班的傲罗吓哭！这都是程序，证人之间不允许私下交流！我敢让别人接手吗？”  
　　德拉科发出一阵得意的声音，丝毫不感到抱歉。  
　　“我累了，”哈利宣布，“我要回家。”  
　　“一个星期了，波特，终于想到要回家了？”德拉科习惯性讽刺，却没预料到在自己说完后，缠在腰上的胳膊越来越紧。  
　　“德拉科，”哈利突然说，“你觉得我是不是应该换一个工作？”  
　　“什么？你有毛病吗波特！你刚升职就开始想着要辞职？！”  
　　“三天。”  
　　“WHAT？！”  
　　“三天。”哈利重复，“技术上来说你失踪了三天，直到第三天我才得到消息。”他又紧了紧胳膊，“这次是意外，可万一你真的失踪了我却不能及时发现——”  
　　“哈利。”德拉科无奈地打断，“你是想说我没有自保能力，还是希望我会真的失踪？”  
　　“哪个都不是！！”哈利猛地松开手，德拉科转过身，更加清楚地看到了那个黑发巫师眼里的血丝。他摇摇头伸手固定住哈利的头。  
　　“你太累了，”德拉科一字一句道，“你刚升职一个星期，还不习惯这个职位，你只是太累了哈利。你见过罗巴兹整天加班不回家吗？”  
　　“……实际上，不，他可以比所有人回去得都早。”哈利仔细想了想自己的前任上司，做了个鬼脸。  
　　“这就对了。”德拉科拍了拍他的脸颊，“别他妈让意外影响你！你那股格兰芬多的劲儿去哪了！还有，如果情况真的很危险，你们格兰芬多我不清楚，但最迟到潘西那里她就会闹到你们魔法部了！”  
　　哈利勉强接受了德拉科的回答；“说到帕金森——为什么你和她约好的时候从来都是准时的？”  
　　德拉科挑眉，“吃醋了，波特？”  
　　“你以为她离开时衣服上用咒语清理不掉的墨水是我有胆子有意识泼上去的吗？”哈利翻白眼。  
　　“不，”德拉科打了个哆嗦，“你不会想知道那个女人生气的样子的。”  
　　“哦，顺便，帕金森有没有考虑过申请加入傲罗——”  
　　“波特——”德拉科的声音里多了些警告：“我他妈已经一个星期没见到你了，能不能不要讨论潘西了？而你，你现在需要的就是洗个澡滚床上睡它个一天一夜！我更希望和一个神志清醒的人说话！”  
　　哈利低声嘟囔了什么，听起来像是我神志够清醒之类的。  
　　“和我一起？”疲惫突然压了过来，他向德拉科伸出手。  
　　“我刚从大概三天的深度睡眠中醒过来，谢谢。”  
　　哈利蔫儿了。  
　　“——但如果之后有别的好处，也不是不能安排。”  
　　德拉科坏笑着抓住哈利的手，将那个累得没力气翻白眼只能喃喃自语“你真是个饭桶”的傲罗司司长拖进飞路。

 

 

 

  
  
  
　         　END  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 起因是这样的，某天早上我醒来抓起手机开始给（提供了麻瓜代购梗的）亲友发消息，复制粘贴如下：
> 
>  
> 
> 我他妈做了个梦，罗恩在笑话店工作，然后他在家做了个什么魔药？某一步搞错了变成了气体强力安眠剂，结果还在制药途中他自己就昏睡过去了  
> 然后小白鼬不知道为啥需要来给他送个啥东西，刚进门看到在地上睡着的罗恩还在想好歹有沙发，下一秒他也睡过去了  
> 然后紧接着有一大堆我记不住都有谁了，不是来找小白鼬就是来找罗恩，一个接一个过来，刚过来就睡着了，还有个马尔福家的小精灵  
> 然后纳西莎找过来了，看见一大堆人倒在地上差点儿心肌梗塞，然后她也睡着了  
> 最后到底是哪个人还是哪个家养小精灵机智把坩埚给消影无踪了，然后大家才慢慢醒过来……  
> 傲罗波特接到这个案子到达现场了解原因之后整个人都是“喵喵喵？？？？”的状态
> 
>  
> 
> 这･特･么･都･什･么･玩･意･儿


End file.
